The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition which cures under the effect of a platinum-type catalyst. More specifically, the present invention relates to a curable organopolysiloxane composition which bonds to a diversity of substrates.
Organopolysiloxane compositions which cure under the effect of platinum-type catalysts have long been known. Furthermore, investigations have also been conducted which have been directed at equipping such compositions with adhesive or bonding properties {refer here to Japanese Patent Publication Number 51-28309 (28,309/76), Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-48146 (48,146/77), Japanese Patent Publication Number 55-21782 (21,782/80), and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) Number 54-91159 (91,159/79)}.
Among these, curable organopolysiloxane compositions which include an acryloxy group- or methacryloxy group-containing organosilane {refer to Japanese Patent Publication 51-28309 (28,309/76)} or an epoxy group- and alkenyl group-containing organopolysiloxane have received notice because they exhibit adhesiveness for a variety of substrates.
However, the problem afflicting these compositions from the prior art is that they do not evidence good adhesiveness for organic substrates such as plastics, although they do present good bonding properties with respect to inorganic substrates such as glasses and metals.